Having Tens of Fun!
'Having Tens of Fun '''was Episode 3, Season 3 Characters * Barney * B J * Kathy * Juan * Derek * Jason * Jacob * Michael * Carlos * Jeff * Shawn * Tina * Luci * Tosha * Mr. Tenagain * Stella the Storyteller * Kiera Songs * One Two Buckle My Shoe * Hello and Goodbye in Spanish * This Old Man * God Loves Me Unconditionally * Aiken Drum * The Ants Go Marching * Parade of Numbers * Hello and Goodbye in Spanish (Reprise) * I Love You Trivia Carlos wears a Shirt from It's Raining It's Pouring..., Derek wears a Shirt from Our Earth, Our Home, Juan wears Shirt from Gone Fishing!, Jason wears a same Clothes from A Welcome Home! Kathy wears Julie's Dress from Gone Fishing! with Black Tights and Black Mary Jane Shoes, Jeff wears a same clothes from Oh Brother..She's My Sister, Kiera wears a same clothes from Colby 5, Jacob wears Carlos's Shirt from Are We There Yet?, Michael wears a Soccer Uniform from The Exercise Circus, Tina wears a same clothes from Grandparents Are Grand!, Tosha wears a same clothes from Barney Live! in New York City, Luci wears a same clothes from Hola Mexico and 1-2-3-4-5 Senses!, and Shawn wears a Shirt from Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose. Kiera Prayed to Help Jacob Learns his Number Lessons. Stories told Barney * Ten, Nine, Eight * The Lion and the Mouse Credits Executive Producers Sheryl Stamps Leach Kathy O'Rourke Parker Dennis DeShazer Producers Martha Datema Lipscomb Jeff Gittle Director Jim Rowley Writers Mark S. Bernthal Stephen White Musical Director Bob Singleton Production Designer Jess Nelson Composer/Lyricist Phillip Parker Performance Director Penny Wilson Choreographer Jeanne Simpson Educational Specialists Mary Ann Dudko Ph. D. Margie Larsen M.Ed. Barney, Baby Bop BJ Costume Design Irene Corey Designs Associates CAST The Voice of Barney Bob West Costume Body of Barney David Joyner Voice of B.J. Patty Wirtz Costume Body of B.J. Jenny Dempsey Jeff Brooks Jeff Austin Ball Shawn John David Bennett, II Jacob Randy Blalock Derek Rickey Carter Tosha Hope Cervantes Stella the Storyteller Phyllis Cicero Kiera Kiera Cope Jason Kurt Dykhuizen Michael Brian Eppes Luci Leah Gloria Kathy Lauren King Juan Michael Krost Carlos Corey Lopez Tina Jessica Zucha Barney's Guest - Mr. Tenagain R. Bruce Elliot Casting Director Shirley Abrams Assistant Director Terrie Davis Unit Manager Justin Burke Production Manager Charlotte Spivey Floor Directors Christi Ebenhoch Claire Murray Lighting Designer Stephen Brill Lighting Directors William Velten Murray Campbell Technical Director Stacey Smith Camera Operators Larry Allen Joey Arcidiacono Clay Armstrong Randy Baer Stephen Beaumont Jay Burney Oz Coleman Jim Conrad Tom Cox Bruce Deck Kenny Dezendorf Barb Drago Dave Elendt Robert Forrer Freddie Fredericks Daniel González Bruce Harmon Kirk Hepburn David Hockemeyer Palmer Moynihan Eric Norberg Mark Renaudin Jofre Rosero Victor Sosa Lenny Spears John Thomas Dan Vehorn Ron Washburn Dan Webb Video Engineer Randy Patrick Technical Operation Supervisor Randy Breedlove Art Directors Bob Phillips Elizabeth Sagan Velten Videotape Operators Tom Gilmour Kevin Spivey Wardrobe Supervisor/Designer Lisa O. Albertson Production Audio Ron Balentine Boom Operators Phil M. Allison James Johnson Bryan Mayo David M. Roberts David Smith Post-Production Audios Perry Robertson Taylor Hoyle Audio Utility Keith Guadarrama Videotape Utility Vinnie DeMaio Adam Joseph Production Audio Assistant Cindy K. Speer Audio Supervisors Jess Contreras Colin DeFord Gaffer Lowry Perry Key Grip Casey Cook Best Boy Buz Cannon Lighting Board Operator Todd Davis Dolly Grips Tommy Davidson John Knight Set Dresser Aggie Davis-Brooks Prop Designer Tim Thomaston Art Production Assistant Ian Chernichaw Grips/Electrics James Edwards Buck Hatcher Jason Knee Rick Thompson Scenic Painter E. (Bill) Slette Set Carpenters Robbie McGuire Tyler Burns Danny Smith Model Builder Joseph Melancon Construction Supervisor Charles Bailey Production Coordinators Kelly Maher Julie Hutchings Teri Peabody Draftperson Christopher McCray Storyboard Artist Richard Sebast Matte Artists Dave Kramer Hugh Clayton Swing Crew Carmello Gomez Chip Nelson Costume Shop Manager Georgia Ford Wagenhurst Costume Sewing Traci Hutton Susan Mayes Natalie Sergi-Saari Susie Thennes Make-up Artists Jeanie L. D'Iorio Gigi Coker Hair Stylists Debra Hertel Haefling Regina Rutherford Construction Supervisor Charles Bailey Craft Shop Manager Ray Henry Art/Craft Coordinator Amy Atherton Craft/Prop Artist Mark Brogan Post Videotape Dudley Asaff Special Effects/Props/Rigger Dave Cobb Stunt Assistant Randy Moore Steve Kreiger Construction Foreman Bennie Miles Assistant Music Director Larry Haron Music Recording Engineer Mike Pietzsch Assistant Scenic Painter Leslie Adame Costume Technicians D.J. Segler Chris Reedy Additional Prop Designer Don Gundlah Music Coordinators Jill Hance Charles King Keith Davenport Ethel Wadsworth Script Supervisors Catherine Reynolds Lindsey Aikens Sheila Waldron Production Secretary Austin Gray Production Accountant Debbie Cottle Third Coast Stunt Grady Bishop Costume/Wardrobe Assistants Brian N. Blevins Janet Bush Teresa Duncan Vicky Hoover Rhonda Richards VTR Operator Maceo Bishop Tailors Santiago Molena Roy Turpin Tom Jaeckels Production Intern Jason Bliss Production Assistants Roggie Cale Daniel Fine Assistant Production Coordinator Scott Sumter Children's Teachers Debbie Gonzales Sheila Gregg Caterer Terence L. Smith Child's Supervisor Mary Evans Assistant to Performance Director David Voss Security Coordinator Jim Elrod Production Office Manager Sue Shinn Assistant Production Manager Sandra K. Jantzen Readings Illustrations from ''Ten Nine Eight © 1983 By Molly Bang Used with Permission of the Author Publisher, Mulberry Books. Executive in Charge Janice Burgess Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:New Adventures of Barney and Friends Episodes